My Kingdom For My Hero
by RandomJaz
Summary: Following the defeat of Gannondorf, the Hyrule kingdom is left without a King. Being that The Hyrule King was killed prior to the Gerudo's overthrow, the Hyrule people and royal council demand a new one. Who else but the Hero who avenged their leader? So upon the demand through out her land, Zelda is betrothed to Link. Whilst she grieves the death of her father can she Wed?
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: First Legend of Zelda story, I'd love to hear your thoughts :) My first story chapter is usually short, sorry. I guess they're like teasers? Well anyways, thanks for reading. Next chapter will be posted after some feedback.

Zelda walked through the castle, making her way to the garden, her mind flooded with worry. Tomorrow she would wed and become Queen...

And make link a King.

It was only right that she marry him, he saved her and all of Hyrule. There weren't too many rewards to offer that were greater than the hand of a princess. After all Link had done, he deserved the highest honor and marriage was deemed it. Her people wanted it, her council wanted it...but did she?

Link was a man of few words, or rather they had only shared few words. He was of course very handsome, Zelda would be lying if she said she hadn't noticed. He was strong and brave, risked his life for her and her land. He was a true hero. And now he would be her husband.

The issue of her betrothal to Link arose when Zelda's father died during the overthrow of her land. Of course Link reclaimed it under the royal family's name, but Hyrule needed a man to take the King's place. Who else but the one who avenged the fallen King? The council came to their verdict and it was decided. Link accepted notion graciously, announcing that he would be greatly honored to accept such an offer. The wedding was planned shortly after the resurrection of Hyrule Kingdom, during this time her and Link hardly ever saw one another.

Link was confined to the castle library where noblemen tutored him in the ways of royalty. He had to learn royal etiquette, poise, and sophistication. Of course he also had to practice for his coronation, and the wedding. Zelda spent her time with Impa in preparation for these events.

The air in the castle felt awfully stuffy, or perhaps it was merely her. Regardless, the air felt remedoulsy refreshing when she opened the door leading to the garden where she often played as a child, where she spied on her late father and Ganondorf before the seven year turmoil occurred...but now her father was gone.

The night sky shone from above, the stars glimmering down upon her in welcome. She stood in the center of the garden, breathing in the air calmly. The stone plateau with the triforce emblem lay beneath her bare feet, cold. A breeze wafted by her, ruffling her night skirts gently before stilling. Pain filled the cavity in her chest, causing the muscles to constrict.

"Father..."

Dropping to her knees she placed her hands on the stone platform, tearing up as an enormous wave of grief washed over her. Seven years she had lost to that cruel Gerudo but that did not compare to the legacy that was her father. Impa rode away with her that night, leaving the spilled blood where it lie at Ganondorf's feet. Zelda hadn't seen any of it, Impa forbade it.

Now she would wed to carry on Hyrule, her father would have been so proud of her, but now it was bittersweet. Tears dripped to the stone. She couldn't control the helplessness that filled her, she was merely a child when he father fell, she couldn't have saved him. Her land was ripped away and had Link not come to the rescue, she herself would have followed shortly after the fallen king.

She knew she had to follow through with the engagement tomorrow, there was no other way. As the princess the greatest honor she could bestow upon her father was to wed and bear an heir, but the circumstances just were so unsatisfactory. Her doubt shamed her, her newfound weakness only adding to her anguish. Her vision darkened and she struggled to maintain consciousness, panic filled her and she felt as if she had blacked out as she blinked her eyes persistently.

"Father...oh, how I must displease you." she muttered, choking back her sobs.

"How mistaken you are"

Zelda gasped, looking up quickly, but was met with no sign of who she thought she had heard. Was she losing her mind, she wondered. Tears spilled from her in frustration, wiping her face she look downed upon the triforce platform. A pair of feet glowed by her hand on the ground and she looked up again.

"Father!" she cried, awestruck. "What are you doing here? "

"Hear my words child" he murmured, "There is nothing to fear. You have done me proud, this land will prosper. I know it."

"Father, I struggle." she admitted. " Tomorrow I wed, the Hero will claim his land and my hand. I haven't a clue what to do. Your legacy...it has ended."

A cold touch grazed Zelda's face as her father held her under the chin.

"All is well, Hyrule will carry on strongly." he assured her. "Now wake my dear daughter, I've kept you long enough. Return to him"

Zelda jolted awake, a breeze passing over her, chilling her to the bone. The smell of flowers and grass reached her nose and she felt the solid surface of stone beneath her as she realized she was still kneeling on the triforce platform. Wetness still leaked from her eyes, sticking to her cheekbones. What had happened?

A heavy gloved hand settled softly on the pane of her shoulder blade.

"Your highness... is everything all right?"

Zelda remained still, disorientated. She recognized the voice though. Making no attempt to look up, she remained looking at the ground from where she knelt. Hands placed themselves on her waist, pulling her up despite her lack of participation in the assistance.

"Your highness?"

Deciding to look up, she was met with two large stoic cobalt eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "What are you doing out here? Sunrise shall arrive soon."

Zelda took in his appearance. He looked at her seriously, confused. He was dressed in his green tunic. His boots and gauntlets adorned him as well, along with his large shield. Where had he been?

"I could ask you that as well."

Link blinked, brows furrowed.

"You're wearing your tunic and gear, and at this hour." she commented quietly, voice barely above a whisper. "Where did you go?"

"To the forest...the castle is can be so unfamiliar." he answered her simply, taking in her appearance.

Zelda's nightgown draped along her body, light and airy. The soft white material billowed in the air, chilling her. Her skin tightened from the cold, and she shivered slightly.

"Allow me to take you back, you shouldn't be out here"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading! I got some substantial feedback from my readers on the first chapter and I'm inspired to carry on and see this through :) Was so happy to see reviews, favoriters and followers! Things are actually going to pick up now. Let me know your thoughts. -Jazmin

Link took Zelda gingerly by the arm, guiding her back to the entrance in which she came. His leather gauntlets were rough from use, the material rubbing her Tender skin almost uncomfortably. The feeling of one touching her was very foreign being that she was of royal stature but she said nothing to him as he walked with her, only nodding a thank you when he held the door for her. Link made sure she was safely inside before double checking the coast, a force of habit. He squinted his eyes, scanning over the area before turning back to Zelda and joining her inside the castle.

When he walked in, he was surprised to see Zelda already walking away, towards the hallway which did not lead to her chambers. The detail of her direction did not go unnoticed by Link who blinked almost uncertainly. Sunrise was merely a few hours away. Surely the princess needed her sleep. Not sure how to breech the subject, he cleared his throat, the sound oddly loud within the stone castle walls. Zelda kept walking, pretending she hadn't noticed.

Now was not the time for idle conversation. Their wedding would take place in the evening and she was not mentally prepared for the occasion, let alone a conversation with her betrothed. Link was not one for pointless conversation and felt that in the best interest of the princess, it would be best if she returned to her chambers. She continued walking down the 'wrong' hallway and he had no clue as to why.

"Your highness" he spoke out, his voice low and gravely as per usual.

His voice never ceased to surprise her. Such a handsomely sculpted man with beautiful facial structure spoke with such a voice which betrayed his appearance. Rough and deep, at times nearly raspy. They shared very few conversations during their time as adults, each social exchange feeling out of place. Link was a very stoic man, and hard to read. Granted that she didn't know enough about him due to their lack of interaction, she had no reason to presume he was anything other than what he presented himself as.

Zelda visibly stiffened as he called her name for a brief moment but composed her self before responding. Whilst still faced away from Link she inquired what it was he needed, wishing he'd leave her to her thoughts. If she wasn't going to sleep tonight at least she could appease her racing mind. An aimless walk would do nicely, if he'd leave her to it.

"Have you slept at all?" Link asked her seriously "Morning is coming soon and the servants will wake you up for preparations... you should go to bed"

Something about Link that intrigued her was the way he spoke to her. He didn't speak to her the way everyone else did, carefully choosing their words and worrying that any casual remarks would offend her. Everyone made a great effort to speak to her the way royalty were supposed to be addressed, briefly and respectfully. When Zelda didn't fancy a topic, it was dropped. But Link didn't operate like that.

No matter the lessons or 'training' from the Hyrule scholars, Link's commoner traits couldn't simply be 'corrected'. He had learned enough of the regal mannerisms to appease the council, but all of it clearly was an act which he held up with great disdain. Like tonight, he often escaped during the we hours of the night. She often pondered why he accepted an arranged marriage when he clearly wasn't suited for the regal world.

Even under the roof of her castle, he treated her like common woman. The only form of respect he offered her as a woman of regal standing was calling her by her title. Other than that, she was simply another woman he had come across... but he never dared to address her by her name. Perhaps the forest boy wasn't refined but he certainly wasn't stupid.

"I will be fine, I assure you. When Morning comes I will be ready for the servants...now if you'll excuse me I'd like to be elsewhere."

She dismissed him with her answer and moved forward, her bare feet making no sound on the precious tile. Making about three feet away from where she stood, she was called after once more.

"Your highness"

Closing her eyes Zelda breathed in deeply, refusing to turn and face Link. For a man of few words he seemed awfully intent on carrying on this conversation, especially being that she already attempted excusing herself. This was by no means a good time for this, normally she could handle anything but currently there was too much getting in the way.

As strong of a person as she was, her strength was fading. Between the stress of the marriage and her grief for her father she couldn't hold herself as highly as she once did. The seven year turmoil had ended, leaving everyone relieved but little did anyone realized that the princess was still suffering it all in her mind.

"Where are you going? " Link questioned, "That hallway leads to the tower... I wouldn't recommend going there at this hour. A moblin was found wandering the roof last week"

"One that you took care of, I'm sure it is perfectly fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going."

Walking away, Zelda realized that Link was right, she was walking towards the tower. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that the hallway she had chosen was in fact leading there. It wasn't where she particularly wanted to be at this hour but having already brushed off Link's warning she continued on for the sake of her pride if nothing else.

She didn't look back as she carried on, assuming Link was still there watching her go. Head held high she proceed on her way to the tower steps, passing through the nearly blackened halls to get to them. She began ascending the steps, warily feeling the walls for traction, unable to clearly see where she was going. Barely making it half a flight of stairs up, she huffed quietly and debated whether to just turn back...hoping that Link wasn't still around to see her retreat.

The sound of boots clicking the floor hit her ears and she froze. Did Link follow her? They sounded very close but she didn't recall hearing them approach. Warm breath passed her neck and fingers reached out from somewhere along the wall. Wrinkly rough skin, the texture almost leathery like a glove, took hold of her neck and she screamed instinctively before her airway was squeezed tightly. This wasn't her hero.

Her shrill scream carried through the air briefly having been cut off. Certain that noone had heard it, she struggled to fend off whatever assaulted her. A scraping sound along the wall was heard and suddenly there was fire. Her attacker lit a torch, revealing itself to be an ugly green moblin. It's beady eyes stared at her menacingly and it tried to pull her up the tower steps.

She managed to swing at it, causing the moblin to briefly release her throat as it dropped it's torched and hastily tried getting it. She swiftly turned and ran, scraping her soft feet along the steps as she tried leaving the tower. Link was right, she should've gone to bed. Charging feet could be heard coming her way and she immediately recognized it as the sound of a pair of heavy boots hitting palace tile in a hurry.

Sure enough it was Link and she couldn't have been more grateful. The goblin stood up with his lit torch and chased her down the steps, illuminating her path as she ran. Having the light behind her she could see Link approaching, his face contorted in fury. His colbalt eye's locked on hers as she reached flat ground at the tower entrance and he hefted his sword from it's sheath.

"Hit the ground!"

Zelda did as she was told, dropping to the floor and tumbling as Link Leaped over her with his blade drawn.

"Hya!"

Link swung his sword, the steely blade aimed at the moblin's skull. It screeched and jumped back, dashing up the steps after dropping it's torch. He followed the creature, hot in pursuit, charging behind it. It's impish cries carried down the stairwell, followed by a disgusting crack then the sound of dead weight hitting the floor. Pulling herself up, Zelda hurried up the step after picking up the moblins dropped torch.

When she reached the room at the top of the tower, she was fairly fatigued. Having had no sleep did terrible things to her stamina. Out of breath, she leaned against the wall of the room to catch her breath. Holding the torch up, she watched as Link stood over the body, his sword back in it's sheath. The creature was still in one piece...but it's neck was mangled.

"You snapped it's neck...why?" She asked him, horrified. "I thought surely you would have slayed him, you had your blade drawn."

"I did, but he ran. I figured this was best, no mess." he explained to her, looking down at the corpse. "Had I slayed him his guts would be everywhere."

Zelda crinkled her nose in disgust, side stepping a bit with her nightgown gliding along the wall. The moblin corpse was disgusting and she didn't want to be near it. Link caught the hint fairly quickly and bent down and grasped the thing's leg then dragging it over to the tower room's window. Hefting it up he chucked it outside, the corpse falling a long course to the ground below.

"Link!"

Said person turned his head to look at Zelda. The Hylian Princess stood there flabbergasted, unable to comprehend what he just did.

"Why would you do such a thing!?"she wailed, the arm which didn't wield the torch raised in the air very uncomposed. "That's not how you take care of such a thing!"

"Would you have preferred I dragged that filthy creature's body through your home, your Majesty? I highly doubted you would have wanted that, this way it's outside and it can be removed later on. The guards will find it soon, they're patrolling the grounds as we speak. You know that."

Nodding, Zelda swallowed. Link was the only one to ever speak to her in such an informal manner, using sarcasm and blunt language. It did bother her more than she was willing to admit, but she let it go from the shere fact she was simply too tired. Link would be King tomorrow and could speak to anyone however he pleased, even her once he was crowned. The thought sat with her uncomfortably. A commoner was her Hero...a commoner would be her husband.

"Stupid" he grumbled.

"I beg your pardon?"

Link peered out the window, shaking his head at the dead moblin and unaware that Zelda has misinterpreted him previously.

"Stupid bastard" he stated, "That moblin should know better than to creep around a guarded castle...speaking of guards, those fools didn't even see that one lurking around. You'd think that after the one I found last week they'd be on high alert. Now I gotta worry every time I leave the castle."

Saying nothing, Zelda stayed where she was as Link stepped away from the window. A breeze blew in, filling the room with fresh air. Link seemed quite bothered by the error of her castle guards, grunting in frustration.

"Why would you worry?" she inquired. "It was a moblin, nothing too terrible..."

Link cut her off, aggravated.

"THIS time it was a moblin, next time it could be anything. I don't want to come back from the forest one day to find out something bigger managed to get past those guys. You're not safe when I'm not around. That stupid moblin got in here while I was gone, I guarantee it."

"Hey! There's a body over here!"

Both Link and Zelda's ear's perked at the sound of men outside. Scurrying over to the window, Zelda stood by Link looking out the window. As Link promised, they found the body and took it away. Zelda stayed fixated on the scene, watching as her guards hastily began splitting up in search of a larger threat. Link stood there, unimpressed.

"I can't leave again knowing those morons are in charge of watching you. I was going to leave and come back before breakfast but now these idiots have me worried."

Ignoring Link's evident concern, she briskly tried dismissing him.

"You're free to do as you please, as next in line for the crown you should know that" she scolded. "Now go, no need to worry over something as fickle as my well being"

"I'm not leaving you with them"

Weariness took over Zelda, she really needed sleep. She didn't feel like arguing, she was tired and had enough for one night.

"Very well. Stay then. I don't see why you worry but if you do not wish to leave again then simply don't. I will not insist."

Neither of them said anything for a bit, they stood by the window and continued to watch the guards run around like cuckoos...maybe they were stupid but they came a dime a dozen. There was only one Link. Of course none of them would compare to him. After watching silently, it dawned on Zelda how stupid her guards really were. She'd never truly seen them in action before, now that she was actively watching them it became very clear to her that they were imbicils.

One of them, the captain, stood off to the side watching his men. He had his arms crossed over his chest, making no effort to assist the group. Zelda frowned sourly, recalling how the captain often boasted about his efforts to lead his men. He claimed to be such a hard worker but there he stood not contributing at all. Zelda startled both Link and the captain by leaning on the window ledge and calling out.

"Captain, I suggest you pull your weight or I'll see to it that someone more suited for your position replaces you" she warned him. "If my betrothed wasn't titled as such he would be assigned your position. Now go!"

The tall, broad man jumped and became instantly alert, looking around for where Zelda's voice was coming from. He looked up and bowed to her before running off to where his men had gone. She watched as he disappeared behind a corner of the castle and nodded assertively in satisfaction. Link had the humor to scoff, shaking his head.

"The audacity of that man" she whispered under her breath.

" Your highness, I told you they were morons."

"That you did" she admitted, shaking her head displeased. "If only my father could see this"

"May the King rest in peace"

Zelda looked at Link, gasping at the ghost of her father who stood in the tower doorway far behind him. He smiled warmly, looking at Link before his form disappeared.

"Long live the King" her father's voice carried by her ears.

.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This takes place in Ocarina of Time... some people seem to not have known that...I'm also not sure if I'm going to include Shiek in here. I know Sheik is Zelda but as of right now she doesn't even exist in this story.

 **I feel that I shouldn't have to state this, but this story is FICTIONAL and not meant to be cannon (Consistent with the game) Some of the things I write will not be in the game, most will be though.**

I really appreciate those of you who have been reading this story and letting me know that you enjoy it regardless if it's by reviewing, following or favoriting this! THANK YOU SO MUCH!-Jazmin

"May the King rest in peace"

Zelda looked at Link, gasping at the ghost of her father who stood in the tower doorway far

behind him. He smiled warmly, looking at Link briefly before his form disappeared.

"Long live the King" her father's voice carried by her ears.

Link turned to look over his shoulder, alarmed. Thinking there was another threat, he reached behind him for his sword and turned to investigate but there was nothing there. The tower doorway was black with lack of light, nothing out of the norm. Grunting in confusion he turned back to Zelda and eyed her wearily.

"There's nothing there, your highness..."

"Indeed, there is not. My eyes have been playing tricks on me tonight, my apologies."Zelda excused her actions, shifting her eyes away from the spot in the doorway. "Perhaps I should get some rest. I just do not think my body will allow me. Sleep has been lost on me this evening. "

Link nodded in understanding before clearing his throat. For what seemed like the first time, Link contemplated his thoughts before speaking them. Eyes locked on Zelda's, he gestured towards the outside world through the window.

"If you can't sleep I may know of a solution...if you'd be interested."

Zelda eyed the outside hesitantly.

Fetching her cloak and sandals from her bed chambers, Zelda prepared to leave the castle. Link promised her a solution to her insomnia in the Kokori Forest. Still dressed in her nightgown she adorned the footwear and draped the cloak around her shoulders. Pulling the gray hood over her head she left, closing the door behind her as she wandered back down a castle corridor. Link was most likely waiting for her by stables to prepare a horse.

As princess, she was free to roam where she liked but she stayed out of sight of the patrolling guards. She didn't care to speak with many as of late. Opting to avoid the curiosity that would arise upon them seeing her up and about at such a time, she hurried towards a castle exit. Link surprised her, standing at the exit which led to the quickest route to the stables. She expected him to already be there waiting for her but there he stood at the exit.

She took a step forward to cross the distance between the hallway she stood in and the exit where Link stood but a pair of guards came around the corner. They waved to Link and stopped by him, questioning what he was up to. Zelda ducked behind a wall, only allowing her face to peek.

"Going out for some fresh air, me and-" Link began explaining to the guards until he saw Zelda waving her hand, out of sight. "Uh, ahem."

Link cleared his throat, tapping a gloved fist to his sternum.

"You and who, Sir?"

"Epona" Link quipped smoothly. "We're going for some air, the castle is stuffy."

The guards chuckled almost tauntingly, one nudging the other.

"Hear that? The new King thinks the castle is stuff. Har har!" he laughed

"Better get it out now while he's still common blood, once he's crowned your smart remarks ain't gonna fly around here no more. Ha!" The other warned playfully then turned to Link. " You're alright, Link. Be safe out there. The ceremony is later on today!"

They saluted Link and continued their patrol. Link waited until they were gone before beckoning Zelda forward. Coming out from behind the corner she walked over to Link and followed him out of the castle and in to the courtyard. The night air blew and brushed her skirt, rippling the fabric around her ankles. She reached a hand down to fix it, following the silent blonde as he shuffled through the blades of grass.

The royal stables were quiet cept for the snorting and sleepy shuffles of horses. Epona stood awake in her stall, unlike the others.

"Why isn't she asleep?" Zelda questioned curiously, watching the brown horse.

Link shrugged, opening the stall door. He entered and rubbed Epona behind the ears, shushing her loud whiney as she tried lifting on to her hind legs while inside the stable.

"She's still up from my earlier escape, she must not be tired yet." he told her, "She's used to my nocturnal ways. She tends to nap rather than sleep. "

He patted the saddle still strapped her flank and assisted Zelda up, allowing her to sit side saddle. Gripping the reigns, he hoisted himself up, swinging a leg over Epona and mounting her before trotting outside.

"Hold on, your highness." he warned as he readied to kicked Epona's side, approaching a large fence that separated them from the courtyard and Hyrule Field.

As a royal maiden Zelda felt it would be improper to hold Link so closely. She instead held on to the heavy leather saddle. Epona then leaped over the high fence, causing Zelda to clutch at Link. Her gloved fingers curled in to the thick, sturdy material of his tunic, bunching up the green fabric within her fingers. Her hood fell back as they dropped back to the ground, her long blonde hair flying back with the gust of air. Epona's hooves hit the ground gracefully and she kept her gallop steady as she sprinted across Hyrule field.

Being outside the castle's perimeter set of anxiety in Zelda but the wind rustled her long hair, breezing by her scalp soothingly. Staying quiet she pulled her hood back on, watching as the sky began sprouting speckled patches of light along the horizon of it's dark canvas. The Zora river could be heard trickling in the distance as they rode past to entrance to Zora's domain, continuing on towards the forest. She took in the beautiful landscape of her kingdom, admiring it when Link's voice piped up.

"Are you having trouble keeping balance, your highness?' he asked, continuing Epona's gallop.

"Why would you ask such a question?"

"You're still clutching my tunic pretty hard..."

Realizing her fingers were still curled in to the material covering his shoulders, she loosened her grip and immediately tried smoothing out the wrinkles as if she had ruined a freshly pressed garment.

"My apologies Link..."

Link shook his head, steering Epona down a slope and in to a small valley.

"This tunic has seen worse than the clutch of a maiden"

Epona's hooves clacked steadily as they approached the entrance to the Kokori Forest until Link kicked her flank urgently to halt her. She reared up on her hind legs and Zelda clutched at him once more, fearing a fall. When Epona came back down to the ground she snorted contently and Link dismounted her. Reaching an arm out he offered Zelda assistance dismounting his horse but she refused.

Link insisted he help and once realizing she could not get down on her own she accepted his assistance. Hand planted firmly on his shoulders, she allowed him to grasp her torso as he hefted her down to the grass. Her sandals touched the ground gracefully and she released him. Gesturing to the entrance he urged her to follow him before patting Epona and entering the forest.

The wooden bridge stayed steady beneath their feet as they crossed it unhurriedly. Link's heavy foot steps drowned out Zelda's softer ones, his boots much louder than her small sandals. A passing breeze blew her cloak slightly , the low hanging fabric billowing behind her and revealing her nightgown before resting once the wind settled. Zelda was mesmerized upon entering the forest, the quaint little village was beautiful. Noone was in sight being it was nearly sunrise and she counted her blessings because of it.

"This place, it's beautiful"

"Have you never been here before? This is your land, surely you have seen the forest before." Link remarked somewhat monotonely as he guided Zelda through the village.

"As a child I read stories about the kokori, I wished to visit here but father never allowed it. He desired I stay in the castle where Impa and guards could ensure my safety. I do not know much beyond the castle walls...Even as a maiden I have not willingly ventured from my home. "

Nodding in understanding Link acknowledged her response but said nothing further on the matter. Zelda's lack of outside world exposure welled pity within his chest. He could hardly stand the castle in small dosages, let alone have it be all he knew. That being said, all he'd ever known was the outside world...and Zelda had reason to not desire it.

Gannondorf's face appeared In his mind as he guided Zelda to the entrance of the lost woods. He approached it confidently having no trouble entering, but Zelda hesitated to enter the ominous looking destination. The sound of her footsteps died off behind him and he turned to face her.

"That...that's the forest of the lost isn't it? What purpose will it serve us to enter there? Books have told me countless times of the dangers hidden in that place. "

"There is a fountain there" Link explained briefly, watching patiently. "I've navigated this place my entire life. If you trust me you'll enter"

Taken back by Link's proposition, she faltered. After all that conspired the previous seven years it was an asinine to question Zelda's faith in Link. Of course she trusted him...it was the Lost Woods she had little faith in. That aside, she nodded and allowed Link to lead the way. The woods chirped and hummed with sounds of the dwindling night, staying close Zelda followed Link as he navigated. He hadn't drawn his blade which left Zelda with the impression there was no danger but something from her childhood weighed heavily on her mind.

"Stories I read tell tales of the Lost Woods...all whom lose their way become stalfos...You grew up here, is this tale true?" Zelda asked, eyes fixed on Link's stoic face as he glanced over his shoulder to look at Zelda. "Perhaps it is silly of me to ask such of a thing...the tale."

"It is a very common tale, one that I can not completely verify or deny" he answered before looking straight ahead once more. " During my time here as a boy, all those I saw enter the Lost woods came out... except for the son of a carpenter when I returned as an adult. I've never given the tale of the woods much thought until him."

Zelda visibly cringed, staring wearily at their surroundings. She struggled to bring forth the question which lingered at her lips but could not bring herself to do so. Link noticed her abrupt shift, however, and urged her to speak up.

"If something is bothering you then speak" he demanded gruffly with no aggression, his gravely voice carrying through the forest and echoing along passages.

"What happened to the carpenter's son...you never saw him leave the woods? Isn't it possible he simply left without a witness?" Zelda offered as a solution to the strange man's disappearance. " How do you know for certain he became victim to the forest?"

Link contemplated whether to honestly answer her question. The truth wasn't for the faint of heart. Choosing not to hide his experience from his betrothed, he breathed a heavy sigh and slowed his pace before beginning his story. Zelda walked by his side, listening closely.

"I do not know for certain if he fell victim to the forest, or at least I do not like to acknowledge it."

The Princess sucked in a breath, holding I longer than he intended to. Itwasn't until Link began speaking that she released it.

" There was this man I met in Kakariko Village as a child, one who sat underneath a tree at night always spewing this pessimistic crap about his parent's being 'disgusting' along with everything else...including me. As a child I just let it go and never gave it much thought." The Hylian man began casually, telling her his memories simply. " When I was grown, a woman who I hadn't known was his sister confided to me that a cuckoo she owned was actually his, and stopped crowing after he disappeared."

For some reason Princess Zelda felt her skin clam up at the information, her ears tuning in to Link's words very carefully as he continued.

"I found the man in the forest and gave him the cuckoo. Apparently that bird was the only thing he had affection for because he was happy to see it. He told me I was the only one he'd seen that could tame it so he then concluded I was a 'good guy' and not 'disgusting'...he then requested I deliver some mushroom to the potionshop back in the village." Link explained to Zelda, his voice tensing just the slightest. "I did it against my better judgment and the old hag there gave me some run down about what a bum he was, blah blah blah. I figured I could leave the situation in the past and move on from it but then the lady told me to bring the man some potion she made. I don't know what it was in me that thought it was a good idea, but I did it."

"What happened, Link? Was he gone...surely that doesn't mean anything." Zelda tried reasoning, becoming paranoid but unwilling to forwardly voice her fears.

"When I came back, he wasn't there. Fado, a childhood friend of mine, was there though...It was like she was waiting for me. She said 'That guy isn't here anymore. Anybody who comes into the forest will be lost. Everybody will become stalfos. Everybody, stalfos.'…"

"That is unsettling" Zelda admitted, pausing her steps while daring to peer at the woods surrounding her.

"It sure is" Link agreed, before jerking his head. "Now keep moving."

Doing as she was instructed, Zelda hastened her pace a bit to catch up again. When she closed the small gap between them, Link stopped moving. Stopping just an inch short of him, Zelda just barely stopped herself from bumping in to his back. Having just been told to hasten her pace, she peered at the back of Link's head somewhat warily. Link stood still before what looked to be one of many passages in the woods.

"Link you just said-"

"Shh" he urged her.

Bringing a gloved hand to rest upon his sheathed sword's handle, Link reached his other arm out to take Zelda by the waist. He pulled her close to him, and urged her to stay quiet despite her great confusion.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Listen" he told her, nodding in the direction of the passage. "What do you hear?"

Closing her mouth, Zelda tuned her hearing in. Faintly in the distance she heard an upbeat, light hearted tune. Very faintly the music reached her ears. But the music was no longer pleasant as a howl breached the happy tune.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: You've been so kind as to leave my reviews and I'm so very thankful for that! I encourage the feedback and hope to see more. Thank you, thank you :)

"Link..." Zelda questioned, looking at one the multiple passages in the eerie forest. "What in the world was that?"

Tilting his head towards the passage, Link gestured for her to follow his lead. The forest music continued playing from the other side of the passageway. He released her from the hold he had around her waist and said nothing else. He stepped towards the awaiting danger and Zelda eyed the blackened tunnel, stoic face betraying the underlying terror she felt inside her. The tunnel they entered led them through darkness, light only penetrating it as they neared the end where fireflies buzzed around sparsely in the dwindling hours of dusk.

The land around them showed no threat, the air around them unmoving. Link held his weapon and shield in preparation, eyes shifting towards Zelda. His brows dipped when danger failed to make itself known but his blade remained drawn and ready. Chest rising in an anticipating breath, Zelda took a step forward. Her sandle crunched the grass, barely bending the tips of green leafy blades as she lowered it to the ground, when a ghastly creature rose within reaching distance of her.

The wolfo howled, extending it's claws to scratch Zelda, but recoiled as it was met with the cold edge of a sword. The creature's cry echoed through the meadow, splitting their ears, and Zelda backed away as Link pursued the wolfo. It's long body circled him menacingly, hunched over and watching carefully. It's jagged teeth hung down from behind pale and sickly looking jowls as it challenged it's prey.

"Whatever you do, don't run" Link warned her as he kept the beast distracted, knowing the wolfo would chase her if she made a sudden movement. "Stay there"

His sword swung, landing blows on it when it's arms weren't shielding itself. It's claw reached for Link, scratching his face in a furious swipe. Link side stepped, lunging for it's chest as a claw came at his. Zelda drew in a gasp of air loudly without meaning to and the beast turned to her, ready to lung. It moved from Link, ready to pounce on the princess and his blade punctured it through the torso.

He dragged the blade down and out of it's torso and then brought it back through diagonally in a clear cut. It's body fell, evaporating with whatever evil magic had willed it's dead body to life. The dark vapor that was it's life force floated up in the air, dispersing. Zelda stepped back trembling as she looked to the ground where it's body had been.

"His magic still lives" she whispered, "The man of the desert..."

Zelda shook, bringing her arms to her chest. Her large blue eyes wide with fear, horror consuming her large pupils. Link sheathed his blade back in the sleeve mounted on his tunic. Returning to the princess's side. She took his arm in her gloved hands, holding it tightly with quivering fingers.

"Link, the man of the desert! " she insisted, " He-"

"He's dead"

The princess shook her head, looking to where the wolfo's body once was. Link followed her eyes and shook his own head sternly. His face was marred with a deep scratch, blood seeping from line of his jaw. The grass the wolfo had fallen to, was green and plush as if nothing had crushed it's delicate shubery.

"His magic died with him, wolfos are a manifestation of any lowly sorcerous. That creature was not of him, I promise you that...now follow me"

"Your face..."

"Just a scratch, let's go"

With Zelda's hand still holding him, he guided her through the maze of the Sacred Meadow. The tall walls led way to a ladder amongst one of them, and Link ushered her up first. Her sandal slipped from under her as it skid along the material of her cloak by her ankles. Link caught the footwear and urged her to continue climbing.

She reached the top and checked her cloak for tears. Seeing none, she stood looking down upon an entrance within a low set of walls. Link finished climbing the ladder and placed her sandal by her foot before standing. Zelda slipped it on, looking at the passage wearily.

"The fountain is there?"

Link hopped down, disregarding the ladder. He held his arms out for the princess, waiting for her to follow his lead and jump down. She looked to the ladder, assuming it'd be best to simply use it. She stepped down on to it and once again her cloak got in the way of her feet. This time she slipped as she was moving her hand down a notch of the ladder and Link walked over to it. Standing at the foot of the ladder, he told Zelda just to drop.

Her nightgown billowed airly with the gravity of her fall and it caught under the bend of one knee. She didn't realize until the leather of Link's gauntlet grazed the smooth surface of her calf as he pulled it from the fold. She requested she be placed back on her feet but Link kept her in his arms, walking to the fountain entrance.

He tucked her lower body under one arm as the other held her back bridal style and hopped down the entrance, Zelda's started scream carrying through the meadow in an echo. Inside the hole, Link's boots hit a small platform and his boots clicked the stone loudly. The sound of water moving serenely along porcelain tile reached Zelda's ears and she looked ahead to see.

A fountain took up the entire room, orbs of light with a pink hue floating along the water flowing down from somewhere in the walls. The floor dipped in a gradual slant towards the oasis of water, the water deep enough to walk in to. Something about the fountain stood out to her a peculiar, however, as she looked to the center where the stone ornament lie.

" Father's library told tales of a guardian, there is none here."

Set on the tile, Zelda crept forward to the water lapping back and forth along the edge. It licked her feet, the temperature pleasantly warm without any overbearing heat. She looked over the fountain pool, watching the orbs move to and frou without hurry.

"This is just a Fairy Fountain, the guardian you speak of is the Great Fairy...there are multiple. None of which are here."

The sound of metal clinking, followed by rustling of clothing confused Zelda as she turned to face where it was coming from. Link removed his shield and set it down, laying his sheathed sword on top of it. He was tugging off a gauntlet as he glanced up, seeing the princess's mildly puzzled face.

"Does something trouble you?"

Zelda shook her head, answering softly. She didn't understand why Link was removing his armor, which was what instigated the puzzled expression upon her face. She looked back to the fountain, casting aside her confusion. She crept a little closer to the edge to submerge her feet entirely but stepped away as the water licked at the hem of both her dress and cloak.

She stepped back, hitting what felt almost like a pillar, the surface being so solid. Hands pressed her shoulders delicately, a warning that someone was behind her. The hands felt so familiar on her, though never having been touched by them without their leather armor. Suddenly they felt large and heavy on her and she pulled away like she'd been seared through her clothing.

She turned so quickly the sole of her sandal slid along the porcelain, kicking up water as she backed in to It. The pool around the fountain rippled with her movement, the water inches above the hem of her dress and cloak. It submerged her ankles and Zelda looked to Link, not expecting it to be him there.

He stood behind her, tunic lying beside his battle gear. She took in his face before she realized he was shirtless. His brown battle trunks were still on, but his boots were missing. A look behind him again confirmed they were with the rest of his things. The water she kicked up splashed the hem of his battle trunks, leaving a wet mark up to his shins.

Water went through the brown material, trickling out on to the floor below as he watched her. She looked as if she'd been attacked, or had been anticipating one. Her reaction wasn't normal, for such a simple touch. He kept his stare equal with hers, questioning her behavior.

"I felt hands...large heavy hands" she explained to him, eyes darting around the room before staying on him. " They touched me, I could feel them!"

Link curled his fingers one by one, bringing the bare digits up to Zelda's view. His battle worn palms were calloused and scarred, long white welt across the skin of one which tapered down to his wrist. His hands were large but not nearly as big as the ones she'd felt on her.

"It was just me, they were mine." Link consoled her apologetically, holding his hands out for her to see. " I startled you, I'm sorry your Highness."

"No, the hands! They weren't yours, I could feel them" she insisted, "I could feel his hands!"

Stepping forward, Link approached Zelda. He closed the distance between them, taking her gloved fingers in one hand without intertwining them. Zelda struggled to articulate as emotion took over, her demour nervous and threatened. She look terrified to say the least, a look that was so very unlike her.

Link brought his left hand up, slipping the garment off hers. He held it loosely at his side, placing his palm against hers as he wrapped the fingers around her trembling knuckles. His eyes were focused as he opened his mouth, voice gravely with his underused tenor.

"This hand touched you, it was no one else."

"I felt them, I felt him touch me!" She argued, eyes glossing over with fearful tears. " Link, he's here. I felt him on my skin. He plagues me, he's still here."

Gears turned in Link's head as Zelda looked at him with such earnest fear, her words sounded like nonsense. They were alone and she spewed a tale of being touched by one who was not with them. His curiosity outweighed his concern for a moment and he wondered who it was she spoke of or if she was simply going mad.

"Who's still here, your Highness?"

"The man of the desert" she whispered wornly, "He's still here."

" Ganondorf was slayed"

Zelda swallowed heavily, knowing Link spoke the truth. Ganondorf had been slayed, she witnessed it. But she was certain she felt his hands on her. She had felt his hands. The large, heavy hands she vividly remembered had touched her, she could feel them. Her lack of sleep began catching up with her as her head spun with fatigue.

"Perhaps I'm weary, I've had no sleep" Zelda excused, willing herself to rid Ganondorf from her tired psych. " I'm just so fearful, I haven't accepted that he's gone...I was imprisoned for years."

Link released her hand and brought his fingers to the cloak she wore. He pulled the material off her shoulders and dropped it with little regard to the physical boundary he was crossing by undressing her without her say. He requested she take off her sandal and when she tirely obliged, he turned her around to face the pool surrounding the fountain.

Pressing her forward, he walked with her in to the water. It reached their knees, wetting their clothes but Link didn't care as it seeped through his battle trunks. Zelda gasped as her nightgown became wet from the knees down and she attempted to step back but was held where she stood.

"We came here for a reason" Link spoke from behind her "you're tired, let the fountain heal you."

Walking in further, she let the water come up to her hips. The deeper the water, the stronger the serenity that washed over her. It felt so strange, calming herself through the fountain. Link didn't follow, watching her wade. A pink orb flew to her and she watched it intently, eyes crossing the faintest bit as she examined it. The light emitting off it glinted off something and Zelda realized they were wings.

"These are fairies"

"They are" Link agreed, moving from his spot and wading in deeper until he was behind her. "Touch it"

"Why would I do such a thing?"

The question struck Link as naïve and he reminded himself that the princess was unfamiliar with the land she ruled. He watched the fairy fly to her face and Zelda tilted her head curiously at it. It was drawn to her, waiting for her to reach for it.

"The fairies are healers, they'll restore your body."

"Is that not what the fountain is for? " she wondered out loud to him, having assumed the water would be what restored her being over time.

"The fountain eases the mind, the fairies heal" he explained to her, taking her arm and urging her to reach for the fairy by her face. "It's drawn to you, touch it"

Reaching for it, she tapped the fairy with her ungloved hand. It left tingles where it had touched her and flew around her in a spiral. It's magical properties dusted down on to her, lifting the fatigue she felt throughout her body. Like a fresh gust of air passed her she felt relieved and refreshed and the fairy disappeared.

Amazed, she faced Link to thank him but paused as she took in his stature. The scratch from earlier was still adorning his face, red and matted with blood. Relaxed and no longer plagued with lack of sleep, her actions were kinder and her mood far less brusque. She worried for the blemish on Link's face and stepped closer to look up at him. He knew what she was fixated on and held out a hand for a fairy, it touched his skin and healed him of his physical wound.

Looking down from his face, she was faced with his chest. With her mind alert, she noticed the scarring along his ribcage and sides. Unlike the scars on his hands, the ones on his torso were deep angry red gashes. It was common knowledge that one who partook in battle would not return unmarked, but seeing the scars on him left her stunned.

Link's body had been marked by many enemies. Ones who he fought for her and the Hylian people. The fairy healed him of his facial wound, leaving his face clear of any blemish. She didn't understand why he had scars, surely he'd used fairies before if he knew of this place.

"Your body...have the fairies not done their job? "

Link looked to the scars he knew were there, having seen them everyday. They scattered his body and failed to phase him. Under his tunic he wore badges no one could see, ones for the royal family.

"They cannot heal what has already healed...these wounds healed on their own"

It made sense to her, his explanation. But the pain she imagined he endured, it bore down on her heart. Link had been the chosen one, his fate decided by a power even beyond her family's legacy. He'd done his job and saved her yet she still felt he'd done it willingly without godly intervention.

"Your journey has been long, Hyrule thanks you" The princess thanked Link formally, standing before him waist deep in the water with her shirtless savior, her night gown sticking to her where his eyes couldn't see. "...I thank you"

It was hard to read him he said nothing, face void of expression. Zelda placed her hand to her collarbone absentmindedly, looking to her bare hand then back to her glove still held in the Hero's hand. He looked at it, rubbed it between his fingers and took her hand. Sliding it back on her hand, a cuckkoo crow echoed in the distance on the ground above them.


End file.
